This Story is Our Story
by TheScene01
Summary: Riku loses his long time crush, Kairi to his best friend, Sora. A year passes and Sora and Kairi's relationship is as strong as ever. Riku on the other hand has given up on love. At this time a new student enters their school, Twilight High School. Her past is shrouded in mystery. Soon after they meet, Riku forms a special friendship with her. Full Sumaary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**TheScene01 here. This is my first KH Fanfiction. So you know the pairing is a Riku x OC pairing. No flames but I appreciate constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**A/N: **This is a KH Fanfiction. It's a High School one but I put a bit of realism into it to spice it up but there will be anime WTF moments that we all love. Also there will be other side pairings besides the main pairing of Riku x Daria.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING except for my OCs. There are some characters in here that are not mine. They are the OCs of SkyWolf77. Thanks for letting me use them!

**Summary: **Riku loses his long time crush, Kairi to his best friend, Sora. A year passes and Sora and Kairi's relationship is as strong as ever. Riku on the other hand has given up on love. At this time a new student enters their school, Twilight High School. Her past is shrouded in mystery. Soon after they meet, Riku forms a special friendship with her. As she shares her stories with him the new girl, Daria teaches Riku that only he can carve his own path. As they grow closer Riku develops strong emotions for Daria. But many want to know: who is Daria? Will she trust her new friends enough to tell them the mystery of her past?

**Chapter 1**

A silver haired boy sat on the steps to the entrance of Twilight High School waiting for a certain redhead. Riku always liked Kairi. She was one of the nicest girls anyone would ever meet, She had beautiful crystal blue eyes. Today was the day he would confess to Kairi and hopefully she would return it. She had to. Riku stood as Kairi approached, holding hands with his best friend, Sora. Sora had brown spiked hair and deep blue eyes. Riku's heart dropped when he located their hands interlocked together.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora beamed.

Riku nodded. "Hey, Sora. Kairi."

"Riku we have a surprise and since you're our best friend we wanted you to be the first to know..." Sora and I are together." Kairi smiled.

Riku was speechless and felt low. He felt like his heart was ripped straight from his chest and shattered to shards of once was. It was hard to hear what he just did.

"Congratulations," he forced out.

"Thanks," They beamed and entered the school leaving Riku there. Now he understands why people grieve for their other half so much.

One Year Later...

"C'mon! You're gonna be late! I'll be speeding there at this rate!" the blonde college student called.

He had vibrant blue eyes and blonde hair with a growing slight mustache and a few piercings in his left ear.

"Just hunch it!" the brunette called as she jumped into the Jaguar and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile at Twilight High School...

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Tidus and Yuna!"

"Finally got together?!"

"Today makes a year for Kairi and Sora!"

"...cute couple!"

The voices blended in together as Riku walked down the hall filled with loitering students. As he entered the class he dumped his books on to his desk and sighed. Today makes one year for Sora and Kairi, huh? Well, that's just great and all but he wasn't into the romantics. Not anymore anyways.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora called, waving happily as he entered the classroom.

"Hey, Sora," Riku greeted, giving a slight wave.

"Did you hear? Tidus and Yuna finally got together!" Sora beamed.

"How could I not?" Riku replied sarcastically. "It's all over the school."

"Oh, haha. No need to be sarcastic Riku." Sora laughed.

"So what's the latest event coming from Kairi?" Riku asked.

It was a daily routine. Sora and Riku would exchange greetings and then Sora would ramble on about the latest piece of gossip Kairi told him about. Kairi was like a walking news update but at least she never stretched the truth.

"Well," Sora began. "From what Kairi gathers there's going to be a new student in the school...today I think..."

Riku laughed. "You think?"

"I can't remember when she said it would be," Sora admitted, embarrassed.

"Thought so," Riku laughed.

Meanwhile at the office...

"For the fifth time I'm the new student here. Look at the transcripts! I'm the transfer student from Flora High School!" the brunette girl raised her voice.

"Oh, here it is. Uh, what's your name again?" the elderly woman behind the reception desk asked.

The brunette girl sighed irritated. How could this day get any worse?

"It's Daria! For the fifteenth time! That's D-A-R-I-A. DARIA!" she said, exasperated.

Demyx poked his head in as the receptionist gave Daria the things she needed. He smiled at the girl. The girl had brown hair that ended at her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes. She stood at a height of five foot three and had fair skin. She wore black skinny ripped jeans, a lime green tank top under a dark green button up shirt, and a black and purple jacket over it. She also wore black boot converses with fluorescent colors. In Demyx's eyes she was the spitting image of Roxan except for the fact that Roxan had pale blonde hair. It was a bit unnerving. But hey, Roxan and Luxord really wasn't kidding when they said that they're cousin was like a twin of Roxan. They are even the same height, same facial features, same colored eyes, and even their hair length was the same! So now the question is: Are their attitudes the same? As she exited the office he came up behind her.

"Hey, there! You must be the transfer!" Demyx said, happily.

Daria jumped and turned ready to aim a kick but stopped when she saw Demyx. She calmed herself.

"Jeez give me a heart attack why don't you," she said. "I was about to like attack you there man."

Demyx laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Definitely not like Roxan because Roxan would've already attacked without even thinking. That's an improvement at least. It's better than two Roxans, right?

"It's fine...I guess."

"C'mon, I'll show you to your class! I'm Demyx by the way! I know-"

"Roxan and Luxord. My cousins. I've heard about you." she said.

"Nice to meet you!" Demyx smiled as he looked at her schedule. "Looks like you're with me. C'mon, I'll lead the way."

"Not like I could," Daria replied, sarcastically.

"Right," Demyx laughed, nervously.

Demyx led her down the hall and straight to the room. He opened the door and everyone turned their heads in Demyx's and Daria's direction.

"Hey, teach! Sorry, I'm late! I had to help a lost kitten!" Demyx snickered.

Daria stopped her heal right on Demyx's foot as hard as she could and Demyx shrieked in pain.

"What he means is he was showing me my class which is this exact location," Daria said as she dug her heal deeper into Demyx's foot causing him to whine. "No kittens here."

Daria handed her slip to Cid Highwind. Cid Highwind was the uncle of Sora and Roxas Hikaru; and also the uncle of Cloud Strife. He was the mathematics teacher but also a homeroom teacher as well.

"So you're the transfer student. You look like your cousin and resemble your brother. Why don't you introduce yourself. You're a big girl." Cid said as he sat down at his desk. "Dara Hikaru, right?"

"It's Daria Hikari. That's with an I at the end." Daria corrected.

Demyx sat with Axel and the others which consisted of Roxas, Sora, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Tidus, and Yuffie. Daria sat diagnol to Riku and next to Axel.

"Hi!" Sora chirped. "I'm Sora! Nice to meet ya!"

"Daria," she said and picked up a book to read.

"Daria I have a question." Demyx said, leaning to see her.

"What could it possibly be. If it's anything to do with me and Roxan then zip it. I've already heard it all within only the first thirty minutes I stepped foot into this Town." Daria said not even looking up from her book.

"Actually...I was wondering where you're from? You can't be from the islands or Hollow Bastion. And definitely not a Radiant Garden or Port Royal kind of girl." Demyx said.

"How would you know that? For all your knowledge I could be from Halloween Town and you wouldn't know." Daria said, giving a dark look.

"Um..."

"Kidding. I'm from Flora Flourence. Hence the name of the school I transferred from: Flora High School." Daria said.

"What is so facinating about that book?" Axel asked.

"That's for me to know and you to stay oblivious about," Daria answered.

"That's rude," Namine said.

"Every book tells a story and in every story lies a message. What you decipher the message to be is totally up to you." Daria said, closing the book.

"The name's..."

"Axel. Senior. Pyromaniac. Likes to blast your music and you are currently dating Roxan. A.K.A. my cousin." Daria said. "I've got it memorized."

"Now that's not fair! How'd you know?" Axel asked, totally miffed that he couldn't pull the usual line he does on all the new people he meets.

"Please," Daria rolled her eyes. "I'd have to be retarded if I didn't know who you were by Roxan's general description. You have no idea how hard it was to get her to shut up about you when you guys first got together. I think I know more about you than I do anyone else and that's kinda scarey. If I have to sit and listen through another one of 'Axel and Roxan's daily life of love and drama' I swear I'm gonna kill myself."

"Wow," Sora said as the others laughed.

Then Daria got a text from Will that said: _I know you just said you were going to kill yourself. So help me if you do that again I will hijack you and bring you back to Flora Flourence and never return you! Don't try denying it! Haha. :P_

Axel looked and read who it was from. His eyes widened in recognition as Daria texted Will back: _How do you do that?! It's freaky ya know? And please abduct me now! I miss you all already! :(_

"You know Will?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, we grew up together," Daria answered.

"Oh, so you're that Daria." Axel said.

"Yes, I'm the Daria that your cousin, Will no doubtedly talked to you about."

"How did you-"

"She talked about you a lot. It was kinda cute." Daria answered the unfinished question.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, hate to chat and run...actually I don't quite care. See ya." Daria said, giving the peace sign and leaving the room.

"So you guys all know the plan for after school, right?" Demyx asked.

"Please we all got it. It'll be the best Friday ever!" Kairi beamed.

"Alright then. Lets do get this day over with!" Demyx cheered.

"Everyone got permission from their parents?" Riku asked.

"Yep," everyone answered.

Daria sighed at Saix's ranting.

"Class I must say I am very disappointed in many of you. What about the genius mind of Shakespear do you imbiciles not understand?! Daria got a perfect paper on the test and she was unprepared for it! Class for those of you who got a B or higher grade on the test congradulations you get the rest of the class to yourself. For those of you who didn't you have to write a five hundred worded essay on the message being conveyed in Romeo and Juliet in perfect format." Saix announced.

The students who failed groaned.

"Also, we'll be started on the wonderful mind of Edgar Allen Poe on Monday so bring your literature books." Saix said. "Now those of you who failed get started. NOW!"

That prompted the ones who didn't pass the test to hurrily start writing their thought about the message in Romeo and Juliet. Daria felt bad for the poor suckers. This school just had the same material her old school already taught her. Oh, joy. Will needs to kidnap her like now! School is a bore.

The only thing Daria could while getting out of Twilight High was thank god! But then that was down the drain when Luxord didn't pick her up. Just great. This was sure an interesting first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheScene01 is back! I hope you guys like the story so far! Enjoy! Critism appreciated. No flames please.**

**A/N: **I apologize for not having any Riku x Daria moments in Ch.1 but it was mostly centered on Daria's first day because remember she's the new student and I got caught up on introducing the characters that well I was like screw it and save it for later. I do promise however that there will be a moment between them in this chapter. By the way if you're wondering Flora Flourence is the place Daria grew up in. She lived there from birth and grew up there with a few other friends besides Will. So you all know Will is not a boy Will is a girl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING except for my OCs. There are some characters in here that are not mine. They are the OCs of SkyWolf77. Thanks for letting me use them!

**Chapter 2**

At this moment in time Daria found herself wondering how she got into this position then she would stop and remember oh, yeah...it's all that good for nothing cousin of hers' fault. Luxord may be dense. He may be idiotic at times. He may be fashionably late but if you're fashionably late then it's excusable. But leaving her at school?! That is as low as you can stoop for making him late to his stupid poker game. Add that on to the fact that she's been subjected to Demyx's mouth's onslaught and you have one major headache and a not-so-happy Daria. She would kill Luxord the next time she saw him for leaving her in this babbling bundle of oh so delectable joy's clutches. He's been running her from store to store, blocking her route home, and talking her ear off. Let's also not forget how he stole her phone and threatened her precious books. Okay, let's make this clear. You can kill her, you can torture her, hell you can take most of her belongings and she wouldn't really give a damn. But when you threaten her many prized possessions of literature you've crossed the uncrossable line and that my dear friends in our beloved Daria's book is an absolute no, no. In fact by her standards it's enough to earn you a ticket to hell to burn for the rest of eternity when you threaten her books. Why does she love books so much? Well, we'll save that story for another time. Back to the matter at hand now.

"C'mon, you gotta love water!" Demyx beamed.

"I like it for swimming, drinking, and bathing in other than that I could care less about it. I just like water the most in the form of rain in the weather. Case closed." Daria sighed about ready to kill something or someone from all the built up irritation.

Luxord so owes her big time for leaving her alone to walk home with this loon that won't even let her take the shortest path home. Why oh _why _did the world hate her so much today? Daria swore that the world was out to destroy her today! It was cleverly plotting her demise and inevitable doom and sent it in the form of one obnoxious and obliviously chipper mohawk/ mullet styled haired blonde named Demyx.

"Why are you so _moody_? It's not a certain time of the month for someone is it?" Demyx snickered.

Yep, it was settled she was going to slaughter Luxord in cold blood when she saw him. But wait she'd castrate him first then torture him for putting her through this headache and unimaginable torture in the worst form possibly imaginable or known to mankind! It should be considered a felony that Demyx roams the streets nearly killing people from talk overload. Oh, may someone have mercy on her poor soul and just kill her now!

"Could you...oh, I don't know...SHUT UP FOR FIVE DAMN SECONDS!" Daria nearly yelled. "Also, if you ever threaten my books in any way, shape, or form ever again...I'll torture you, castrate you, kill you, and then burn you with the eternal flames of HELL!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Demyx squeaked with fear, backing away from her a little.

Daria sighed, rubbing her temple trying to get rid of the nagging headache she had developed within the first few minutes of being in Demyx's presence.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to get home," Daria said.

"I'll walk you there!" Demyx piped up.

"There's no getting rid of you is there?" Daria asked.

"Nope," Demyx chuckled.

"Great..." Daria huffed blowing some hair out of her face.

Just a right around the corner and down the street and then she'd be home. Along with hopefully getting rid of the chatter box. Why in the world is this nut following her all the way home anyways? She finally stopped at the front of the house. She sighed with relief just a door away and bye-bye annoyance.

"Well, this is my stop…see ya…" Daria said as she opened the door to a dark house.

The sun was already setting as it was and it was still getting late. She huffed fumbling for the light switch with Demyx not too far behind her.

"Why are you still here? And who let you in?" Daria asked in clear annoyance.

"I wanna stick around for this!" Demyx chirped.

Daria gave Demyx a questioning look. "For what?"

At that moment Daria finally found the light switch and switched it on.

"SURPRISE!" people exclaimed as they jumped out of their hiding places.

Some of them Daria recognized from the classes she had in school with them while the others Daria drew a complete blank because she's never seen them in her life. She just stared at them all with a how-the-hell-did-you-people-get-into-the-house kind of look with her lips drawn into a straight line. Roxan grinned and Luxord chuckled while Daria gave them her famous I'm-gonna- kill-you-for-this-later look.

"Ah! Don't give me that look D!" Luxord laughed.

"I'm debating whether or not I should kill you right now for leaving me with this MORON!" Daria yelled as she gestured to Demyx, who just beamed.

Daria face palmed herself. She took a deep breath and started calming herself.

"Okay, I am going to put my things away...if anything of mine gets broken by the end of the night there's a kitchen full of knives in the other room...use your imagination and you'll know what I'll intend to do." Daria threatened as she walked up the stairs.

Roxan laughed nervously. "Sorry about that guys."

"She's a real charmer ain't she?" Luxord joked.

"Absolutely delightful," Axel said, dryly.

"Well, let's get started!" Roxan announced, excitedly.

They all started up the music and going about their own ways to have fun.

A little while later...

Daria sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of water as the music vibrated off the walls of the house. She sighed with exasperation. She met everyone within her cousin's household at present. There was Yuna, Rikku, and Paine who all seemed like pretty cool people to hang out with. She took to Paine right away since they're both relatively silent. Then there was Yuffie and Leon which in Daria's opinion Leon should just come out and tell Yuffie that he likes her. Selphie was a hopeless romantic it seemed. There was Xigbar and Reno, both of who Daria remembers from their visits in Flora Florence to see their cousins. Reno's cousin is Will and he also happens to be the older brother of Axel. Xigbar's cousin is Luke and from what Daria can remember Xigbar has always been an only child. Then there was the athletic duo Wakka and Tidus who seemed like real bros. Then there were the triplets Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz which confused Daria. Loz acted like a child even though he was the eldest of the three, Yazoo was calm and the peacemaker, and Kadaj…well he liked to take charge and lead the other two let's just stick with that. Then there was Tifa and Cloud…they were an item. As were Zack and Aerith. Then you had Tidus and Yuna who were dating as well...don't get her started on Axel and Roxan. Not to mention Daria already heard how they all met Roxan. At one of Luxord's party she set Hayner's cargo pants on fire for being an "ass", beat Marluxia at poker, and locked him out of the house butt naked. She also apparently called the neighbors saying, "Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Hayashi but I thought you should know there's someone streaking on your side of the lawn. Have a nice night!" Marluxia was livid and they learned about Roxan's bad habit of humiliating people on a huge scale very quickly. Daria wasn't surprised.

Riku walked through the crowd as the music blared, echoing off the wall. He managed to weave his way through the crowd and was about to enter the kitchen when someone bumped into him. He looked down and saw brown silky hair on a pale face with sky blue eyes. Those eyes were very different to him like something you would expect an angel to have.

"Sorry," Daria apologized.

Riku blinked then smiled. "No big deal. It was an accident."

"So how come you aren't with your friends?"

"The party isn't really my scene. They'll have a lot more fun without me."

"So basically you only came for them?"

Riku blinked. "Yeah?"

"Good then they won't mind if I borrow you for a little while."

"Uh…"

Daria grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door  
Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;  
This it is, and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you" - here I opened wide the door;  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"  
Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;  
'Tis the wind and nothing more."

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of 'Never - nevermore'."

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;  
Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

"That's The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, right?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Are you familiar with his works?" Daria asked.

"A little bit," Riku admitted.

"Really? I've never known anyone else besides Will that liked his work." Daria smiled.

"You'd be surprised," Riku remarked.

"People truly are full of surprises. Life is like a rollercoaster…full of twists and turns. It's not the future you're afraid of. It's repeating the past that makes you anxious." Daria said.

"Huh?"

"It's a quote that I think relates to everyone in at least some way. Don't you agree Riku?"

"Yeah, I do," Riku nodded in agreement.

"So who was the girl?"

"What?"

"Who was the girl you loved. You have the same look that Keith once held."

"…"

"You don't have to give me an answer you know," Daria said.

"…Kairi…" Riku answered.

"The red head dating…um…Sora…right?" Daria asked.

"…Yeah…"

"I can see why you like her."

"Liked and what do you mean?"

"Why wouldn't you like her? She's nice, beautiful, smart, and funny."

"…Yeah…well…"

"Did you seriously give up?" Daria asked. "If you truly love someone then you don't give up Riku."

"So you think I didn't love her?"

"I think you did to a degree but maybe it was a brotherly love that turned into an illusion of intimate love."

"Makes sense," Riku said, looking to the sky.

"Riku only you can carve your path…you can't always let your emotions dictate your life or you'll never make mistakes and experience life. Like the good parts of it if you shut yourself off. I use to be the same way."

Riku gave her a quizzical look.

"Long story I really don't want to get started on." Daria smiled.

"Alright and thanks…Daria." Riku smiled at her.

"You're welcome…Riku…" Daria smiled back as they gazed at the stars above them together.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheScene01 is back! I hope you guys like the story so far! Enjoy! Criticism appreciated. No flames please.**

**A/N: **Well, here's where things get a little more interesting. First Daria and Riku run off together. Time for you all to find out what happens when the friends and family piece that together. Hm…how will Luxord react? Protective big brother mode? Or will he simply be the "she can take care of herself" kinda guy? Time to find out my beloved readers. Also, I have a poll going for what pairings you guys think I should add in or even just mentions of the pairings. So if you want a certain pairing or mention of it go vote and whichever pairings get the highest votes will be the ones to be in and/or mentioned. And as a warning I got stumped on idea for this chapter so I ended it pretty lamely I think so I apologize I will try to improve in the next chapter. It might be a bit short. Thank you my lovies~!

Also, I came home one day to find this in my inbox by an anonymous user.

Are you seriously doing a Character X OC story? Do you know how retarded that is? GET A LIFE! Besides everyone knows Riku wouldn't fall for a girl like your OC Daria! HE WOULD OBVIOUSLY FALL FOR KAIRI! So get over your infatuation! OCs are retarded! So get a DAMN LIFE!

Well, Mr. / Miss. Anonymous I'm calling your ass OUT! Yeah, that's right. First of all, OC are not 'stupid' or 'retarded' as you claim it to be. It's called imagination and creativity! TRY GETTING SOME IN THAT SMALL BRAIN OF YOURS! Besides do you know how many people's Fanfiction stories I've read that have an OC or two in them? A LOT THAT'S HOW MANY! TOO MANY TO COUNT! SO YOU'RE NOT JUST RIPPING ON ME BUT MY FELLOW WRITERS AND I **WON'T **STAND FOR THAT! SO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE NOT GOD! Also, I do have a life. IT'S CALLED ANIME JACKASS! I'M A FREAKING DAMN _**ANIME OTAKU**_! SO GET OVER YOURSELF! Another thing, Riku ending up with Kairi is a matter of opinion. Not fact so therefore your input is invalid! And IT'S **NOT **AN INFATUATION IT'S IMAGINATION! SOMETHING YOU LACK AND OBVIOUSLY DON'T HAVE! You can call me out and flame on me but this is what I simply have to say: GROW A DAMN PAIR AND MAN (OR WOMAN) THE HELL UP AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! You think you're so tough but you sit there behind your computer screen and hide behind an anonymous button. So that makes you a sissy (I'm watching my language for children people). So next time either use your pen name and say it to my face or keep your opinions to yourself because everything you say is an opinion and therefore invalid. I mean did you not see the bold lettering of _**No flames but constructive criticism appreciated**_?! GET THE HELL OVER YOURSELF AND GO FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN FLAME ON PEOPLE BECAUSE **YOU **HAVE NO LIFE!

Sorry friends I needed to vent that out and let you guys know that I will not stand for this from anyone or it happening to anyone else. Thank you my lovies~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING except for my OCs. There are some characters in here that are not mine. They are the OCs of SkyWolf77. Thanks for letting me use them!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Lux!" Roxan called, making her way over to her brother through the crowd.

"What is it Roxy?!" Luxord called back.

The tall, blonde male was currently in the middle of a poker game against Xaldin, Xigbar, and Demyx who had dragged Zexion over to the table. The small blue slate colored haired male had refused to partake in any ridiculous activities such as poker but decided to humor his friend and watch.

"Where's twinnie?" Roxan asked.

Luxord gave her a questionable look. "Who?"

Roxan sighed. "Daria!"

"Oh!" Luxord chuckled at Roxan's nickname for Daria. "You know if D heard that she'd kill ya for sure dear sister."

"Eh…she'll get over it…eventually." She muttered the last part with a darkened look then went back to normal. "Wait! Then where is D?! Me, Axel, the Hikaru twins, the Akarui triplets, and even the Twilight Town gang looked everywhere for her! But there's no sign of her anywhere! Along with Kurai!"

"Riku is missing, too?! Wait…with Daria…wait a minute…" as Luxord pieced everything together his eye twitched and he then flipped the poker table over causing cards and chips to fly everywhere. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Demyx squeaked, grabbing Zexion while taking cover behind the couch.

"What's the matter? D is having fun!" Xigbar barked out a laugh.

"With Riku Kurai, mate. He may be a good kid but as a young teenage male even he has hormones." Luxord said as his teeth grinding together. "Wait! OH GOD! I swear if he...OH I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M MURDERING THAT KID'S ASS!"

It was now official. Luxord was in protective big brother mode and over his cousin! What next? One thing was certain…if Riku and Daria didn't return soon when they did Riku would be a _very _dead man.

"I said no," Riku said back turned away from the small brunette.

"Oh, don't take it like an insult Riku," Daria said, balancing on the low brick wall as she walked on it. "I think it's a good thing you wanna keep your friends happy and safe even if some of them are girls. After all it's almost every girl's dream to have her own personal knight in shining armor." Daria laughed.

"Almost every?" Riku looked skeptical.

"Yes, almost every."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't need one." She said, jumping off the wall next to Riku and dusting off her jeans.

Riku smiled at her. "So you're the independent kind. Are you?"

"Don't read into wrong, though. I'd take a bullet for my friends."

Riku nodded in understanding. "Heh. Same here."

"I guess we're alike on that aspect." Daria gave a small smile.

"I guess so."

"Come on. We better get a move on before everyone wonders where we are." She said as they began walking back to Luxord and Roxan's house again. "So where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone I've met here are mostly from somewhere else or just visiting. Very few are actually a part of Twilight Town. So where are you from?" Daria explained and then asked.

"You know the islands not too far from here?" Riku asked.

Daria nodded. "Destiny Island, right?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Sora, Kairi, and I grew up playing on those islands."

"I see."

"But we're not the only ones from there. There are a few others, too."

"But of course. I heard about those islands from…um…Tidus…yeah, that was his name." Daria said. "And I'm sure you heard all about Flora Flourence."

Riku nodded. Yeah, a lot of people have. It's a popular place."

"Yep. That it is." Daria smiled. "I was born when the scarilillies were blooming in October."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, look it's right around the corner. Come on!" Daria grabbed Riku's wrist and ran, dragging him with her.

"Whoa. Hey, slow down!"

"Not a chance!"

She let go as they made to the door where the door flung open, startling Daria, who squeaked and hid behind Riku. Riku chuckled at that only to stop when a gun was pointed right between his eyes by the firey red head, Reno himself. Also, another pointed at his temple by Xigbar.

"DAMN KID! YA GOT A LOT OF NERVE!"

"I say let's shoot him now."

"I enjoy that idea! On the count of three?"

"Yes! One."

"Two."

"RENO! XIGBAR! LOOSE THE GUNS! PUT THEM DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY AND GIRL HIDING BEHIND HIM!" Axel yelled at them joined in by Roxan, Kairi, and Demyx.

"So Kurai ya thought you could go runnin' away with our lil DD, did ya, mate?" a glowering Luxord towered over them. "Well, mate you're _dead damn __**wrong! **_Do ya know what I-"

Then Daria came out from behind Riku stepping between the two. "Actually I dragged him along."

Luxord's anger deflated. "What? But why?"

"Because the party was a bore and apparently wasn't his scene either. So I wanted to get some air." Daria waved off Luxord as she stepped into the house.

Riku stepped in after Luxord let him in and he went over to Sora and Kairi, who were both grinning at him like Cheshire cats.

"So Riku…" Sora grinned.

"No." Riku said already seeing where this conversation was going. "Nothing happened. We just talked."

Sora blinked as did the rest of his friends.

"You're kidding, right?" Tidus asked.

"No, why what did you..." he stopped seeing the disappointed looks and the others slowly piecing everything together. "Ugh! You guys are sick!"

They just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Well, she does seem to be your type, Riku," Yuffie teased.

"And just what exactly is my type?" Riku inquired, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Rebellious," Yuffie said.

"Different," Sora said.

"Challenging," Axel added.

"Mysterious," Roxan cut in.

"And above all a girl that's unpredictable." Yuna finished.

"So basically a girl that's beyond my control or comprehension of actions?" Riku inquired. "You're all crazy. Just because you guys are all in a relationship doesn't mean I want to be in one..."

"C'mon, Riku," Kairi teased. "Just get to know her," she then said with seriousness. "Who knows maybe she'll fit in our odd group of friends."

"I second that!" Demyx chirped, appearing from no where with Zexion beside him.

"For love of- How the hell do you do that?!" Axel lost it.

"What?" Demyx blinked.

"Appearing from no where." Roxan answered.

"We didn't appear from no where. We came from behind the couch. Right, Zexy?!" Demyx beamed.

A vein appeared on Zexion's head at the nickname. His eyebrow visibly twitching. "Demyx I do not wish to be dragged into something so trivial...and for the last time don't call me that!"

"Aww...but I like Zexy better!" Demyx deflated.

Then Yuffie's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it. "Uh...at Roxan's...why? But-OH C'MON! IT'S FRIDAY! FINE!"

She then snapped her phone shut.

"Well, sorry to come and go guys but the kill joy wants me home. See ya." She waved and exited throuh the door.

Everyone blinked. Daria stretched.

"It's late..." she said looking at the clock which read it was past midnight. "I'm going to bed. Anyone disturb me and I'll kill you with the knives in my room."

Their eyes widened in disbelief. Daria laughed.

"I'm kidding! But man you should've seen the looks on your faces! Priceless!" she laughed at them in which they soon joined.

"Night D," Luxord said as Daria kissed his cheek and hugged Roxan.

"Nigh, night twinnie!" Roxan called.

A vein popped on Daria's head. "Don't call me that."

Then she left leaving everyone else to their own devices as she made her way to get ready for the night. The weekend would perhaps not be so bad. But Monday would be a different story. Maybe these people wouldn't be so bad hanging around with. She guessed she better get used to it since they all go to the same school and most know Roxan and Luxord.


End file.
